Staufenberg
Staufenberg (/'ʃdɔfɛnbɝg/ or /'sdɑfɛnbɝg/) is an independent city-state located on the southern coast near the Ritz River. The city is distinctive from other towns in the region due to its medieval German-influenced architecture—primarily gothic in design. The city is also notable for its resistance to modern technology and architecture, which is why the Transcontinental Railroad was rerouted around the city. No redstone devices can be found in the country. Staufenberg was founded as a military fort on December 15, 2016 by S1CS, making it one of the oldest cities in the world, second only to Eden. On December 19, Staufenberg was incorporated into the United Island as the provincial capital of the Interior Province. Staufenberg became the second sovereign state in the world when it seceded from the United Island on February 3, 2017 under the direction of S1CS. Following the Battle of Thursday on February 16, 2017, S1CS banned all non-citizens from entry into Staufenberg. History Early History On December 15, 2016, S1CS constructed a small military compound in the central Western Plains, about 400 blocks west of colonial Eden and the NPC village of Big River. Further construction gradually expanded outside the compound walls. The village was first named "Staufenberg" on December 22. Development After the highway connecting Staufenberg to the eastern towns was completed, development of the city increased significantly. Many buildings were added to the skyline, such as the Staufenberg Windmill, the Ritz Sawmill, and the Staufenberg Watchtower. Most residential buildings were constructed around the marketplace, the centerpiece of the city. Wheat crops also sprouted up in the vicinity, providing a boost to the city's economy. During this period of development, S1CS resisted most attempts by the government to modernize Staufenberg's infrastructure, resulting in the Transcontinental Railroad avoiding the city altogether. Construction of a large wall along the railway began soon after, but as of January 10 has yet to be completed. Staufenberg's largest construction project began on January 2, 2016, when S1CS broke ground for the Bailist Cathedral of the Holy Mother. This church would become the largest structure in the world by volume when it was finally completed five days later on January 7. The course of the Ritz River had to be altered to allow for land space for the cathedral. Secession Tension began to mount between the city of Staufenberg and the United Island government. On February 3, 2017, United Island President MayorSamuel accused S1CS of abusing his powers by spawning in cobwebs. S1CS confessed but refused to compromise. Additional conflict simmered after S1CS griefed and stole sections of the Transcontinental Railway in violation of Propositions I and X. MayorSamuel claimed he was forced to kill S1CS to retrieve the stolen materials. The case of S1CS v. MayorSamuel, judged by Malachi_Brown, determined that both parties were guilty and no further prosecution was administered. At this point, S1CS was threatening secession and civil war unless MayorSamuel resigned as president. Congress responded by ignoring his demands and passing Proposition XXII, which labeled secessionists guilty of treason. The final blow to Staufenberg-U.I. relations was delivered when MayorSamuel acquired and destroyed 55 pieces of gunpowder from Staufenberg. On February 3, 2017, Staufenberg seceded from the United Island under the direction of S1CS. The next morning, Proposition XXIII was hastily passed during an emergency session of Congress, recognizing Staufenberg as an independent nation in order to avoid war. Post-Secession On February 6, the U.I.'s border wall surrounding the city was completed. On February 16, 2017, a battle broke out between Staufenberg and the U.I. when S1CS stole resources from Synyster_Sl0th's skeleton spawner in Slothville, in violation of the Citizenship Act. Synyster_Sl0th then exercised his legal right to kill S1CS, in accordance with Proposition IV (Castle Doctrine). This escalated to a horse pursuit heading west toward Staufenberg. One horse belonging to Synyster_Sl0th was lost in this chase. President MayorSamuel and Synyster_Sl0th then headed a partially successful assassination attempt against S1CS, resulting in temporary U.I. control of Staufenberg. This victory was short-lived, however, when S1CS drove the Islanders outside his borders. Following this battle, S1CS closed his borders to all non-citizens. This conflict is now known as the Battle of Thursday. On February 18, Chancellor S1CS wrote and published the Stauf Verfassung, the constitution of the city-state. Geography The city-state of Staufenberg is an enclave within the United Island. It is situated in the Western Plains region of the continent, on the south coast. The Ritz River flows through Staufenberg to the Ocean in the south. Government The nature of Staufenberg's government remained unclear until February 18, 2017, when Chancellor S1CS wrote and published the Stauf Verfassung, the constitution of the city-state. The constitution outlines Staufenberg's governmental structure, as well as basic laws and the rights of citizens. The government of Staufenberg can be described as a parliamentary republic, because it is governed by one chancellor and a parliament, both elected by the people. Architecture Cathedral of the Holy Mother in Staufenberg.]]As previously stated, the most significant distinction between the architecture of Staufenberg as compared to other cities is its medieval German influences—specifically gothic and romanesque. Most of the buildings are based with cobblestone, with accents of spruce wood and white clay or wool. Landmarks *Cathedral of the Holy Mother *Ritz Sawmill *Staufenberg Watchtower *Staufenberg Windmill Transportation Road Staufenberg has many gravel roads within its borders, and one bridge crossing of the Ritz River. As of February 8, 2017, there is only one border checkpoint providing road access to the United Island, located on the east wall. Rail S1CS historically resisted attempts by the United Island government to provide rail access to Staufenberg. The Transcontinental Railroad was intentionally rerouted about 100 blocks north to avoid the city. Staufenberg remains free of rail access. Waterways The city boundaries of Staufenberg straddle the Ritz River, which provides access to the ocean and consequently other waterways across the United Island. Updated March 2, 2017 Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Countries